


Batman/Nightwing Kiss

by ratcreature



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Nightwing kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman/Nightwing Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Media: pencil
> 
> While working on a more difficult drawing, I really needed a break and amused myself with a quick close-up sketch of a Batman/Nightwing kiss. It’s not great, and it lacks expression somewhat, but it took only a little bit more than a half hour to draw with a tangible result. And as I mentioned above, my standards for publishing stuff on this website aren’t that high.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
